


Game Grumps Oneshots

by BrightsideDoll



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, I'm trying to do grump ships that there aren't a lot for, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, imagine, maybe smut, one shots, the first one is short to just get the ball rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll
Summary: I'm here to write grump ships but I wanna do ones that there isn't a lot of writing for so like Ryatt, Vernon/Jack stuff like that. Also topics like ABO or fem characters. You can request things in the comments btw!





	1. Ryan/Matt (short) - Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school and it's rushed in the end sorry!!

When Ryan proposed to Matt they talked it over and decided they were gonna wait awhile before revealing it to their friends or to the fans. Ryan hadn’t really planned it, he had the ring but wasn’t sure when he was going to propose. They were at an In and Out when some girl at the counter started to flirt with Matt and that was it for Ryan. They sat down with their burgers and Ryan stopped him from diving into his burger and pulled out the ring. 

•••

Matt giggles as me flips this book he found at target, it’s called “penis pokey” as he films it “should I get this for Brian?” Matt jokingly asks the camera and then posting the video on his snapchat. He finishes grocery shopping, heading back home in Ryan’s car that he borrowed to go out while Ryan was editing. 

Matt walks into the apartment, tossing the keys on the kitchen counter when Ryan walks in “hey… dude who did you tell about the engagement?” He asks, phone in hand and his eyebrows furrowed. “No one, I’ve only told my family, why?” Matt asks, looking down at the simple silver band that Ryan had presented him a week ago, the memory making him smile. 

“Well twitter saw your ring somehow and are now saying we are married” Ryan tells him, showing him some replies on his recent tweets. “I don’t know what to… oh I took a snapchat and I guess my ring showed” Matt explains, giving a small shrug and an unsure smile. “Is it that bad? We had to tell them at some point anyways” Matt asks, starting to feel insecure now. 

Ryan gives him a reassuring smile, wrapping Matt up in his arms “it’s great, I didn’t want to pressure you into revealing when you didn’t want to, are you okay with it being out there now?” Ryan ask him with a grin. “I’m happy with it, I thought you didn’t want to say anything yet” Matt tells him, Ryan chuckles “next time we’ll talk more clearly about it” Ryan says. “There better be no next time!” Matt exclaims and Ryan replies with a laugh.


	2. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnighr) Vernon/Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm so excited for Dream daddy simulator!!   
> 2) I could've made this really steamy but I'm not in the right mood, if y'all want I'll do a part two   
> 3) I uploaded this on mobile so idk how it went (lemme know how it went) I'm still new to posting on here and idk the difference between rich text and HTML sorry   
> 4) I love you

Jack is sat in the booth at Tate’s, sipping a beer while his friends sat on either side of him chat, oblivious to him not paying attention. No, his attention is across the bar, watching the tall man dance, he may be tall but something about him seems small, obviously he has had more to drink than Jack considering how freely the man is dancing. 

“Jack what are you looking at?” Arin asks, looking at Jack and then across the bar, trying to find what’s got him so focused “sorry, just thinking to myself” Jack explains, shaking his head and staring at his empty beer “I’m gonna get another one” he says, Arin scootching out of the seat so Jack can go to the bar. 

He leans against the bar, waiting patiently as the bartender runs around trying to serve everyone, his gaze finds the mystery man again, the song changing to something more… Sultry, but that does not deter the man. Jack watches as the man gets low to the ground, when he’s back up he’s laughing with his friends, soon enough the man catches Jack’s gaze. 

The bartender hands Jack another bottle in exchange for the money in Jack’s outstretched palm, he mumbles a quiet thanks before sitting on the empty bar stool next to him. Him and the mystery guy are staring each other down, the other man’s hips are swinging to the music in a way that can only be described as sinful. 

This goes on for who knows how long, the man continues his slow dancing, surrounded by his unaware drunk friends, Jack and man’s eyes barely leave each other, Jack gives him cheeky grins and continues to sip his beer. Another song comes to an end and the mysterious man walks towards Jack. 

The man ignores Jack at first when he reaches the bar, instead calling over the new bartender, Jack hadn’t even noticed the switch “white russian” the man says, his voice like music to Jack’s ears. He settles next to Jack and it isn’t until he has a drink in his hand that he looks at Jack, a smirk on his round face. 

“I’m Vernon” he says, extending his hand towards Jack, who gladly shakes it “I’m Jack” Jack replies, Vernon has the same reaction (but a bit more drunk) that everyone has when they don’t know the man and hear him for the first time “where are you from?” Vernon asks “I’m from Ireland but I’m here working for my friend” Jack explains “you?” he continues “I run a YouTube channel with a few friends, people eat a hot pepper and then have to review a video game” he tells him “always glad meeting another youtube person” Jack tells the man. 

They talk for ages, about YouTube and their own lives, Jack now knows that Vernon has a cat named Michael (she’s a girl), that he’s got an idea for a videogame but won’t share the idea with anyone until he knows it can become a reality, he lives in little Tokyo and loves to bike around. 

It’s only when Vernon’s friend, Erin, comes and tugs on Vernon’s shoulder saying she wants to go home and that she feels sick is when they stop talking. “I’ll walk you guys outside” Jack offers, so Vernon collects both of his and Erin’s stuff and they walk out of the bar. The air is colder than usual and Vernon shivers slightly. Before Vernon can say goodbye to Jack he has to get Erin in the car and it reminds Jack of his sister and her kid. 

He shuts the back door and looks up at Jack, smiling awkwardly “sorry, she is usually not like this” Vernon mumbles, Jack laughs “no need to apologize, I’ve had to do that for plenty of friends before too” he explains, trying to make Vernon feel better. “Hey I had a great time, uh here is my number” Vernon says quietly, handing a napkin with what is hopefully his actual number to Jack, nervous energy radiating from him. “Thanks, I’ll text you, we can meet up for dinner, take me to that Italian place you were telling me about” Jack says. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol or the fact that Jack’s brain is yelling love at first sight at him he surges forward, kissing Vernon. He goes to pull away quickly, feeling embarrassed for doing something to brash, but Vernon grabs his neck and pulls him back in, kissing him back. Vernon pulls away first “see you at dinner” he whispers, then going and getting in the car. Jack watches as the car drives away. 

He walks back in, a stupid grin on his face as he heads back to his friends who are somehow still here “why didn’t you guys go?” Jack asks, sitting back down, Arin shrugs “we wanted to wait and see how your night went, who’s the dude you were romancing?” Arin asks “Vernon, and we are getting dinner soon” Jack explains, his stomach full of butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my new Tumblr: (I'm still working it out but eventually I'll cross post here and there and also figure out my ask page for y'all to request stuff) 
> 
> https://brightsidedoll.tumblr.com


End file.
